Question: First consider the expression for: $-9$ plus the product of $8$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $5$ times that expression and then add $-6$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is $-9$ plus $8x$ $8x$ $ - 9$ What is the quantity of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (8x - 9) = \color{orange}{5(8x-9)}$ What does adding $-6$ to $\color{orange}{5(8x-9)}$ do? $5(8x-9)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(8x-9)-6$.